Creature Patrol: The Orb of The Nine Creatures
by EliteCents
Summary: The advenure of nine friends created by a creature, they set off to a journey on a distant island to find the Orb of the Nine Creatures, to secure themselves in the binding of the Shadow.
1. Chapter One: The Creation of The CP

The sun slowly rose on the horizon as the roosters made their usual 'cock-a-doodle-doo', but they were startled by sudden blasts of light to east, something was indeed happening, the local aztec people woke up because of blinding light, coming from no where else but Emitssassa's temple grounds! Emitssassa is a relitively young goddess-like creature with an incredible taste for fun and adventure, she is the most powerful of all of the creatures.  
  
The villagers crept closer to her temple grounds and some of them peered through a hole in her walls, they saw more light and small orbs, that looked like giant fish eggs, complete with little embryos inside! Emitssassa was indeed creating life forms of some kind, she danced, chanted and gestured about until she could no more, she went to her temple, where there was a cave underneath, where she slept, when she was gone and her mutterings of sleep could be heard, the villagers snuck in to get a closer look at the eggs, the village idiot approached one and inside was a tiny body of a female tigeress, it seemed to be another creature, but why would somebody as powerful as Emitssassa need other creatures?  
  
The villagers decieded to leave after they heard Emitssassa mumbling loudly and rolling around, they talked to eachother about the new advent,  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"Creatures of some kind, i belive, maybe deformed cows or sheep"   
  
"creatures? deformed cows and sheep?" Said one.  
  
"this is way to much!" Cried another.  
  
"We can always build magical plates that we can put between the two walls to keep the things from coming.." Said the village idiot, trying to be helpful.  
  
"Quiet you old fool! it will neve-Wait, maybe we CAN make magical plates to block them from coming, it after all wi-"  
  
"Never!" Said a rather ugly man, "These creatures must be destroyed, no matter if Emitssassa likes it or not! Who's with me?!" The rest of villagers were silent, but a large amount joined the replusive man so only the old man, village idiot and sevral men and wemen remained, "They'll never let us go to the quarries or ore caves now, we must find another to make magical plates...."  
  
"Wood, sir, we could use wood.." Said a man.  
  
"It won't work......But...we could use.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Fences"  
  
"Fences?!"  
  
"Yes, fences...I order you all to get as many fences as possible!"  
  
"And what are you going to do? Watch us?"  
  
"No....I'll...Enchant" 


	2. Chapter Two: The Creatures Are Born

Chapter Two: The Creatures Are Born.  
  
After five days full of gathering fences and secretly taking magical powders and scrolls, the small group hid in a small cave, they all waited for the old man, Dogor, the fully enchant the fences with the powers of binding and containment, altough they were minor elements, they could be extremely powerful, the old man took a deep breath and said,  
  
"I am-"  
  
"Done?" said the village idiot.  
  
"No"  
  
"Oh, O.K., what must you do now?"  
  
"Ask the god of containment and binding, Grijg, to make these only work when someone tries to get of the temple walls"  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"But the scroll to call him is where that old slob of a man has his little... Hmm, what's it called?"  
  
"Umm... Doggies??"  
  
"No, Lighting Stones"  
  
"Oh... LIGHTING STONES?!?! Where did he get those??!"  
  
"He must have asked goddess Hahia to empower them.."  
  
"When or how are you going to get the scroll then?"  
  
"I will just have to wait and see if the little rat catcher returns with it, he's good at stealing and disabling stuff you know"  
  
Dogor sighed and decieded to spy on the eggs again, to be sure that they don't hatch to early, the bodies inside were about eight times larger than before, they were not quiite ready to hatch yet, but two were, it was almost to late. If only the rat catcher would come with the scroll!  
  
Dogor started the treck back to the cave, just as he found a speared body..Of the rat catcher! Luckily though, the scroll was safely hidden, and Dogor manged to find it, he returnted to the cave and with a smile on his face as he told the news,  
  
"I have some good and bad news"  
  
"What's the ba.. Err, good news?"  
  
"I have the scroll"  
  
"What's the bad news then?"  
  
"The eggs are ready to hatch, well, some of them, atleast"  
  
"Atleast we have the scroll!"  
  
"True, true, but i must chant the words and then leave the fences out in the sun for atleast an hour or so, until then, help the others find food without risk of death"  
  
"Yes... Erm.."  
  
"Dogor?"  
  
"Yes.. That's it, Dogor..."  
  
The village idiot left the cave, leaving the old man alone, he took a look at scroll and began to chant the strange, spooky, yet at the same time, comforting and calming words, and within minutes, the fences became soaking wet, wet with containing water, which Grijg had soaked them with, he took them, two at a time, to a clearing where the sun shone the most, and left them there to dry.  
  
Meanwhile...One of the eggs was bursting open, and soon a small lion layed on the floor for moment, he took a look around and then began to walk, Emitssassa appeared in front of him, and she cast a spell on him, making him a fairly young creature, and she did not notice the villagers placing the fences between the walls, but lion sure did, the villagers left the creatures, and they were sastisfied that the creatures would be safe as well as for them, and the roars of the replusive man could be heard across the whole town, he was angry, for Dogor's and the village idiot's plan worked.  
  
Emitssassa had aged all the creatures as soon as they hatched and gave some clothes and taught some miracles, she then dazed them heavily and disapeared, thus leaving them to their own devices... 


	3. Chapter Three: The Capturing

When the dazing effects wore off the creatures were highly confused and started to make moaning noises as sign until their memory of everything they have been taught kicked in,  
  
"Where are we?" asked the wolf, still slightly dazed.  
  
"In the temple ground of course! How more stupid can you be??" shouted the polar bear.  
  
"Uhh...How stupid am i?"  
  
"Veerrrryyy stupid, now go ambush Slippery Jack over there!"  
  
"O.k."  
  
The wolf ran behind the temple and creeped over to the small crocodile around the corner, who had busy playing with a beach ball and did not notice the wolf behind him.   
  
"BOO!"  
  
"ARRGGGHHH!!!" shouted the crocodile, who was scared and annoyed at the same time,  
  
"Shaggy Mane..Don't you have anything else better to do?"  
  
"Besides being insulted by Elf Cup...No"   
  
Slippery Jack rolled his eyes as he got out from behind the beach ball and took a deep sigh,  
  
"Then go bother her"  
  
"Alright......"  
  
Shaggy Mane walked towards a pile of stones were Elf Cup, Oyster and Panther Cap played tea party and Go Flish, Panther Cap was alittle wired, he acutally LIKED to play tea party, but it was, after all, better than going into a contest to see who can make the most poop in the least time,  
  
"Look! Shaggy Mane deicided to join us!" said Panther Cap, jumping up and down excitedly,  
  
"Oh brother..." said Elf Cup with a sigh,  
  
"Annd...What brings you here?"  
  
"Slippery has in a crabby mood today.."  
  
"I woulden't blame him"  
  
"Hey! You were the one who sent me to ambush him!"  
  
"So true but i'm not the one who did the dirty work"  
  
Panther Cap and Oyster looked at each other, both confused about the odd little conversation,  
  
"Sooo... Can i play?"  
  
"Alright, as long as you don't do in any cheating, otherwise, you're out!"  
  
Meanwhile three other creatures, the lion, a tiger and a zebra, were busy trying to see who knows the most miracles,  
  
"As you can see, i know the most miracles" said the zebra, doing a 'S' shpae in the air and then making a applecream sandwhich to appear in his hand,  
  
"Really?" said the tiger, making a '&' shape in the air, and she suddenly disapeared,  
  
"Invisiblilty, nice trick there Beauty Stem, i can do the same..."  
  
"Try it, just try it then..But it won't work.."  
  
the zebra tried to do so, he started stomp on floor and neigh angrily until he came to senses,  
  
"Uhh...How do you do that trick again?"  
  
Beauty Stem reappeared with a 'I-Told-You-So' look on her face,  
  
"Here's you do it-"  
  
"You just make a eight shape and go ABRICRIBA!" said the lion, being sarcastic,  
  
"Very Funny Earth Star"  
  
"Hehehe"  
  
"O.K. i'll make an eight shape and go...Abrdicr...No...Abr..Oh i give up!! Your better, there, HAPPY?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
suddenly there a BOOM, and then the creatures took cover behind Slippery's beach ball,  
  
"Hey! this is my hiding spot, get your own!"  
  
"Your right Shaggy, Slippery IS crabby today".  
  
The dust cleared and the replusive man, with his minions, came threw the hole the wall,  
  
"Well, well? What do we have here?" said the ugly man, looking at the possestions:  
  
the table, miracle generators and the beach ball, he walked around slowly, kicked down table and smashed the miracle generators,  
  
"Hmmmm..."  
  
he then poped the beach ball with a spear and saw the creatures,  
  
"What's this? Breakfast...Lunch...Di-Wait, there are many of you, no matter, SEIZE THEM!"  
  
"Quick! Over the wall" said Beauty Stem, trying to help Panther Cap climb the wall, just as she and him was pushed back by magical plates,   
  
"Uh oh.."  
  
"We need to run...Everybody, run, quick!"  
  
"Oh no you don't" said the ugly man, surrounding Oyster with him and his minions, Oyster did not know what to do, but what to expect if she didn't act fast and try to defend herself, the creatures fought, five captured, but the rest fled,  
  
"We made it!....."  
  
"Can't you see that Panther Cap, Slippery Jack, Shaggy Mane, Elf Cup and Oyster have been captured?" sighed Puff Ball,  
  
"What are we to do?"  
  
"I do-"  
  
just then, the ugly man had ambushed them and captured them aswell, and then loaded them into a huge wagon with a cage built-in and two trained ape creatures to pull it,   
  
"And this is what you get for helpig them old man!"  
  
said the ugly man as he quickly thrust his sword into Dogor's chest, killing him,  
  
"Now, that's done and THROW THAT OLD FOOL INTO THE WAGON WITH THE ABOMINATIONS!"  
  
the village idiot was thrown into the wagon and it was pulled off into the unknown... 


	4. Chapter Four: The Arrival

The ugly man and his minions traveled with the wagon until they got to this boat, a huge boat, perfect for nine or more creatures to fit inside, the ugly man ordered the wagon's cage to be opened, he got his minion to get Panther Cap and Oyster first, and toss them into the ship, the others tried to help, but the bars were to strong, they were outnumbered and they had no knowledge of any destructive miracles, so two by two, they tossed until one, Puff Ball, had to be moved using all the minions at once because he was so strong and weighed a lot, but they all were tossed in, and small scraps of semi-rotten grain, meat, bones, bread and cheese were tossed in with a quite tiny bottle of muddy water.  
  
The boat was pushed off, and into the Moyain Ocean, the ugly man or anyone else never the creatures again, but Emitssassa could see them threw a special orb, that was marked with the blood of each of the nine creatures, and symbols of the six gods, it was given to her by her master, Blaiok Leepei, a goddess specializing in the major element beast and two lesser, spirit and creation, she taught Emitssassa everything she knew before being bound to the Void by the Shadow, he was the devil god, with the powers of darkness, possessing and destruction, she was then never seen again…  
  
After a week or so, the creatures were getting used to this kind of life,  
  
"I am dying for more cheese," whined Puff Ball, who's always hungry.  
  
"We can't eat to much, we only have so much to eat you know" said Elf Cup.  
  
"But I'm hungry!"  
  
"You're always hungry"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well, you can't have anymore!"  
  
"Whatever, but I'm thirsty now."  
  
Elf Cup sighed and took a nap, for it was one of the few things they could do,  
  
"I wish there was something to play or do," sighed Shaggy Mane,  
  
"If we're in luck, I might have a pack of go flish mushrooms" said Beauty Stem, digging in a small bag she has given by Emitssassa, only to find some small twigs and one purple Go Flish mushroom, but suddenly, an idea popped into her head,  
  
"I know what we can do!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We can MAKE our own game!"  
  
"And do what? Dance and Sing like little clowns?"  
  
"No, we can have teams, one has the sticks and the others have a mushroom, the attacking team has to try tossing sticks until one hits the mushroom but the defending team will try to catch the sticks and then throw them back but if things look bad, both teams can dodge the sticks to prevent injuries"   
  
"Sounds good, lets try it"  
  
So the creatures had a new game to play with, but soon nights turned to days, days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. But soon the boat crashed on land, and a special door blast open, thus letting them run free,   
  
"Were are we?" asked Shaggy Mane,  
  
"I dunno" Replied Elf Cup, ashamed since she could not insult Shaggy for something stupid, but however, they were not wanting to talk, they wanted to explore this new land, Panther Cap and Slippery Jack scanned the shore, finding various crabs, sea shells and plants, they had collected some of the crabs and shells for food and games, but they returned just as Puff Ball was moving a stone for a shelter, as soon as he lifted it with hardly no problem, a miracle seed appeared under it! They stared and stared and stared and finally Slippery had come to his senses and saw that it had a ball of flame in it, he picked it up and put it down in this small crater-like hole, for storage since it might prove useful later, Beauty Stem was busying picking love cream and ash gum berries for food, she picked them because they were found in the temple grounds, and besides, the new berries might be poisoness, Shaggy Mane, Oyster and Earth Star hunted for game while Fur Foot was busy making a map for helping with the awful 'getting lost' problem.  
  
Even what still felt like a day, was actually months, Puff Ball had to painfully remove one of his canines due to being unable to brush his teeth, and Shaggy Mane lost a piece of his right ear and half of his tail in a fight with a young drake, and Slippery Jack had a seizure because he was epileptic and he saw a heal increased miracle seed, but nevertheless, they were all going strong, until one day Panther Cap saw a village in the distance,  
  
"A village!! I see a village!!"  
  
"Where?!" Said Slippery Jack, who was nearby,  
  
"Over there. Look!"  
  
"We better start going then, no time to lose, we've been alone enough already"  
  
"And I'm still hungry" whined Puff Ball  
  
The creatures gathered their stuff and went to the village, they saw odd little villagers with strange new clothing and green houses made of bamboo,  
  
"Look at the big funny monkey mama!" said a small child, pointing and Panther Cap, as he walked by,  
  
"Your arrival was foretold, the prophecy has come true" said a man with a rice-patty hat,  
  
"What prophecy?" asked Elf Cup,  
  
"You should all know, mighty ones, for you are the nine guardians of Fang-Why"  
  
"O.k., I'm reeeaally freaked out"  
  
"Please higher powers, you must help us"  
  
"With what?" Questioned Slippery Jack, eager to help out and gain more knowledge,  
  
"We are being attacked by ice giants, from the north! They are the minions of the god Juui, he controls the element ice and the minors immobilization and frost bite!"  
  
"How did this happen?"  
  
"We saw his temple and attacked him and his worshippers because the Shadow threatened to kill our god if we didn't!"  
  
"Who is this 'Shadow'?" said Panther Cap, with a confused look on his face,  
  
"That knowlegde is forbbiden but please.. rid us of this price of ice and convince Juui to belive why we attacked"  
  
"Alright, but we better get a reward for it!"  
  
"Any thing… What do you wish to have?"  
  
"Knowledge of the Shadow"  
  
So the creatures set off to the north, ready to counter this Price of Ice.. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Price of Ice

The further they got into the north, more cold and icy it became, they had already passed the Volcanoes of Ice and were getting closer to the frozen Nohar Mountains, or so called by the very few survivors, the Madness Mountains, these mountains were a huge frozen maze, the first level was a series of ice caverns and the second and last was the mountains themselves,   
  
"S-S-Sooo C-Cold...Ever-Ev-Everywhere..." complained Slippery Jack,  
  
"It's not [I]THAT[/I] cold" said Elf Cup,  
  
"E-Easy for you to say, you're a polar bear an-And I'm n-N-Not"  
  
"He's right, he was never meant for the cold, he's a croc, cold blooded" said Beauty Stem,  
  
"W-What about y-Y-You?"  
  
"Me? Oh, I was meant for cold too, but not as much as Elf Cup was, take these velox berries anyway"  
  
Slippery Jack quickly gulped the berries down and he felt cold no more but a perfect temperature for crocodile, just then Puff continued to whine way back in the back,   
  
"I'm hungry an' there's no food!"  
  
"Oh stop whining Puff Ball"  
  
Fur Foot stopped, and saw a cave opening,   
  
"Thi-I-Is must be-E the te-Emple of Juui"  
  
"I don't want to go in there!" Panther Cap moaned, and took two steps back,  
  
"We don't have a choice, either let this Shadow kill another god, gain more power, and kill all of them, and then the creatures go next!"  
  
"And then the world?"  
  
"I sup-Pose… Ye-Ess"  
  
He took a look inside, and then a step, another and another, his teeth chattered in the deadly cold, all he could see by far was glowing crystals, some were blue, and the rest were teal,  
  
"How… Pretty" said Beauty Stem, gazing upon the shining 'treasure',  
  
"I have got a bad feeling about this" Said Elf Cup  
  
"Me-E too" Replied Earth Star,  
  
Earth Star began sniffing the air, there was a hint of some odd smell, like ice but at the same time lighting, just as something caught his eye, was it a crystal? Or some hidden foe? They all decided to follow it, it was then seen again, this time by Panther Cap, who shivered even more with fear,   
  
"It we-Ent into the… Le-Left tunnel" Whispered Panther Cap,  
  
"Yo-Ou sure?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Elf Cup stepped in a pool, and felt a shock of pain, she tried to not make any noise though, but she still let out a small bellow,  
  
"My foot!"  
  
"Wh-What is wro-Ong?"  
  
"Something has bit me or… I dunno"  
  
"Lets sit in the light of the crystals and see" Beauty Stem suggested,  
  
Elf Cup limped over there, and then saw it, there was a open toe and a few crystals stuck in and then was a good quantity of blood on it, when she saw it, she freaked out, but Beauty Stem calmed her down, so she was still enough to pull the crystals out herself, then Beauty Stem wrapped a bit of cloth around it to protect it.  
  
She moved her foot a bit, the pain was not fully gone but at least she could walk without getting it infected or get ice maggots, ice maggots loved to go inside other animals cuts and wounds and begin to suck away their blood until they are dead then they will eat them, just as the odd creature returned,  
  
"There it is!"  
  
"Where'd it go!?" Said Shaggy Mane with eyes as wide as snowballs,  
  
"The middle tunnel!!"  
  
"Let's go!!"  
  
They followed the strange creature to a cave exit, it went outside and into the complete barren waste of an ice land,  
  
"Co-Old y-Et??" yelled Slippery Jack to Elf Cup,  
  
"Alittl-E"  
  
They followed it through series of dead ends and forks until they saw a beautiful castle of crystal, water and ice, it shone in the now weak sun,  
  
"It's beautiful!!" Oyster cried out after she popped her head out of Puff Ball's backpack,  
  
"So that's why my backpack was so heavy, and I bet the food is gone.. "  
  
"A-Ll you wo-Orry about is fo-Ood, le-Et's go inside!!" Shaggy Mane shouted excitedly,  
  
"And let's ma-Ake sure Puf-Ff Ball doe-Esn't eat the castle whi-Ile we are in" Panther Cap said,  
  
They found a throne and a creature made of ice, with a small ice spider nearby,  
  
"Who are you? And why have you come?"  
  
"We w-Ere sent b-Y one of F-Ang W-Hy"  
  
"That evil god! I sh-"  
  
"Wa-It! You D-Don't Unde-Rsta-And, Fang-Why w-As attacked by t-He Shadow.. "  
  
"I have heard of rumors of him.. But to hear them from a creature's own mouth… This must be true.. I shall help you and leave Fang-Why, but.."  
  
The creatures looked on as the god thought, they could almost see what he was thinking in his eyes,  
  
"But.. If this is not true, I shall destroy you and this god!"  
  
Just as Juui spoke the deal, the creatures were instantly teleported back to the small town, and they saw a raid of ice giants and golems, but a voice said 'You have gave me what I want and it is nice, now I shall rid you of this price of ice!' and then ice creatures walked back towards the north until out of sight,  
  
"You have saved us!" Shouted the man  
  
"And the reward.. ?"  
  
"Oh.. That, well, gather round and we must speak low, for this is forbidden knowledge..  
  
Long ago, when the gods were created, there were seven gods, Juui, Fang-Why, Blaiok Leepei, Haia, Grijg and the Shadow, Blaiok Leepei was the most powerful of all, and the Shadow became jealous, he made three devils and one demon to power an orb, he then bound her to the void, but she had taught her only creature, Emitssassa, how to make creatures and life, Emitssassa then created nine other creatures"  
  
"Who were they?" questioned Slippery Jack  
  
"They were.. You"  
  
"Us?!?"  
  
"Yes.. "  
  
"Impossible!!"  
  
"Not if you are as powerful as Emitssassa, now I am done, and you can go to your next quest, whatever it will be, I do not know"  
  
The creatures waved good bye to the man, and left, they decided to go east, and to the land of Air.. 


	6. Chapter 6: Desire for Fire

"Are we there yet?" Panther Cap moaned,  
  
"No" said Fur Foot as he looked at the lands beyond,  
  
The sun was bright and it was windy, drakes were squealing and fighting for a cow above, just as something made a large, dark green bush move, Puff Ball, who thinks everything was food, decided to see,  
  
"Sounds like dinner" he said happily as he moved his fat gut over to the bush,  
  
"Wait!" Beauty Stem shouted at him,  
  
"What?"  
  
"We don't know what it is"  
  
"So?"  
  
"What if a real DRAGON was hiding behind that bush? We can't afford to lose you and if we do we will be to sad to move on, we need you just like you need us"  
  
"Alright..." he then moved away from the bush as it continued to move,  
  
Beauty Stem told everybody not to go close to the bush or any other moving bush unless they were sure, the group decided to move on a little until Fur Foot looked at the soft grass that reminded him that he desperately needed rest, for he hadn't got any sleep since the Price of Ice incident, he shook his head a little,  
  
"We shall sleep here" He said,  
  
The group laid down and rested, the bush stopped moving but Shaggy Mane wanted to see what it was, he ignored Beauty Stem's words and went to the bush, he kept getting told 'Don't go there!' over and over by some unknown being but he still kept approaching, just as he was to touch the bush, he was shocked and got tripped by a rock behind him when a little fuzzy head stuck out of the bush,  
  
"Hello" it said,  
  
He realized it was a wolf like him, and the voice sounded that of a female, and as it got into the moonlight, it was definitely a female wolf the same age as him,  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Y-Yes, just a little scared.."  
  
"You're my brother, aren't you?"  
  
Then he felt it, she was his sister, he didn't know why or how but she just was,  
  
"… Yes, how did you know?"  
  
"I kept being told that you were my brother from the moment I saw you"  
  
"Oh… Want to meet my friends?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"O.k."  
  
They both walked up to where the others were sleeping, but Puff Ball was having a late night snack of berries and small mammals,  
  
"Who's she?" he asked, eyeing the other wolf,  
  
"She's my sister.. Umm…"  
  
"Night Violet"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Let me wake the others.."  
  
When the rest were awakened, they stared at Night Violet in awe,  
  
"You actually had a sister all this time and couldn't tell us about it and hid her from us?" Fur Foot rolled his eyes and glared,  
  
"No, I found her in the bush"  
  
"You found her WHERE?!" Beauty Stem shouted, surprised about it,  
  
"The bush.."  
  
Beauty Stem lowered her head and gave off a cry as she began to shake her head,  
  
"You.. Didn't listen.. Did you even realize what it could have been?"  
  
"No, but something kept telling me to leave but if I did I would have never known I had a sister.."  
  
The conversation went on for hours and turned to an argument that lasted till the next day, and everyone had to have their part in it, but soon, it turned to a cloud of hate,  
  
"I hate you! I wish you were dead!" Shaggy Mane screamed at his sister who gasped in shock,  
  
She covered her face with her paws, began to cry and ran off into the woods, and Shaggy Mane realized what he had done,  
  
"We.. Need to find her.." he said with shame,  
  
"What for? For you to scream at her again?" Oyster asked,  
  
"What are you talking about? You scream at me all the time!!" Slippery Jack moaned,  
  
Oyster just glared at him and followed the covered in shame wolf, they were supposed to go towards the Land of Air but ended up going towards to Land of The Zaurask, a fiery island that is a gigantic desert, they then entered the Droikaic Tower,  
  
"It's so dark.." Earth Star said,  
  
"Yes.. Were in the Droikaic Tower" Slippery Jack replied,  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"I read a book about it back in Emitssassa's castle"  
  
"Oh.."  
  
The group wandered through the amazingly small tower and got to the end, they were almost burned by the hot fires,  
  
"It's.. So.. Hot" Elf Cup said, gasping for air,  
  
"It's not THAT hot" Slippery Jack said, giving her the 'I-knew-I'll-get-revenge' look,  
  
The group wandered for hours through the barren waste land until Panther Cap fell into a deep hole, he shook his head and saw a large bruise on his stomach, he suddenly went from hot to hot and hurting, his small mandrill form couldn't take so much, he felt dizzy, the bruise grew larger and larger, his view blackened out, he thought it was his end…  
  
He awakened later to find Beauty Stem mashing some summer foxfire berries in a molten rock bowl, he saw his chest wrapped with a long bit of the same material used to tend to Elf Cup's cut, he also saw Night Violet back again,  
  
"What happened?" he asked,  
  
"We saw you fall down then pass out, we thought you had died but it was Night Violet that told us the quickest way down here without the same fate" Elf Cup said, looking at Night Violet who was blushing, then he looked back at Beauty Stem, he then saw it, her fur had a purplish-pink tint to it and she started to glow slightly,  
  
"Beauty Stem?"  
  
"Yes?.."  
  
"Why is your fur a abit pink and also why are you starting to glow?"  
  
"Huh?" Beauty Stem looked at herself, she saw it to, then she looked around and saw the others looking at her, then she realized what they realized as well, she was becoming good, but she noticed that Elf Cup was resembling the very crystals that hurt her, Slippery Jack was a tiny bit golden but Puff Ball's fur got dark gray and he began emitting small clouds of black smoke, she saw the three alignments in her eyes, the whole group was shifting, but she just shook her head and continued to mash the berries,  
  
"Eat this, it will make your injury heal faster" She said as she gave the bowl to Panther Cap,  
  
He stuck a hand in the liquid and licked it off with his tongue, like a bear but at least he drunk it all up but soon they had to continue going, the tunnel was very linear and soon they ended up at the lava caverns, deep underground, but they were soon captured by Zaurask, and taken to the lava dungeons,   
  
"Our massster will be pleasssed to have Ssslavess for dinner.." One of them said, leaving the creatures alone,  
  
But luckily for them, they knew miracles, for they were creatures, Zaurask were villagers except different in appearance, so they megablasted the door down and turned invisible, they snuck from the dungeon to the very dining room of the Zaurask leader, he was therer, demanding more food from the kitchen until the duration of the invisibility spell wore out..  
  
"Imposstersss!! Ceasssse thhhem you maggotsss!!" he shouted,  
  
'Why do all these kings want to hurt us? Why can't they figure out that we are trying to stop the Shadow?' Earth Star thought,  
  
"Ssstop the Ssshadow?" the Zaurask leader said, stopping for a moment to think,  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can read mindsss.. I have ssseen your thought about the Ssshadow"  
  
"Can you help us? Do you have a god?"  
  
"Yesss.. Fang-Why.."  
  
"You worship him too??"  
  
"Yess.. Come withhh me.."  
  
The creatures were taken to a long, yet strong, land bridge over lava,  
  
"Thhe path isss very long but thhhere are no ssside tracksss" the Zaurask master said, leaving the creatures on their own,  
  
They started to cross the land bridge, careful not to fall, soon they hit wider land,  
  
But suddenly a full grown red dragon grabbed Night Violet, she screamed in pain, but by the time the pain stopped, her legs were broken, she looked back at the others on land, the dragon flew above the piece of land but was attacked by much smaller black drakes competing for food and Night Violet was dropped, the drop broke her back and a rock cut her, she was bleeding badly, but Beauty Stem could not help her because she would not be able to walk anyway, so all Night Violet could do now was look at her brother.. For the last time.. Shaggy Mane nearly cried until he was as dry as a prune, but had to move on so he wouldn't suffer the same fate, he pulled off one of Night Violets claws.. To remember, the group reached the pyramid of Fang-Why, the fire god, but by that time Shaggy Mane wished he would have been nicer to Night Violet so she wouldn't have ran away and maybe not die, just as Beauty Stem began to talk with the molten ball of light,  
  
"We ha-"  
  
"Have come to see me to gain help against the Shadow?"  
  
"How could you tell?"   
  
"The master of the Zaurask sent me a message trough the mind"  
  
"How do you do that?"  
  
"It cannot be taught, it is only known.. But I feel a strong presence of it.. In that fellow over there, in the left corner"  
  
"That's Panther Cap"  
  
"He must have the power of telepathic arts"  
  
"How could this happen?"  
  
"Emitssassa possibly wanted him to have that because I believe that she knew certain gods can only be talked to this way"  
  
"You know of her too?"  
  
"She be very famous among everyone, I mean, how many other creatures are there that can make more creatures? None, and since you helped me with Juui, I shall help you, find the Shadow and I shall send creatures of fire to aid you"  
  
Before the creatures could speak, they were teleported back on track of the Lands of Air.. 


End file.
